


Reunion

by FreyReh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Superflash - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: Barry travels to Kara's world to make sure his mistake didn't affect his first visit with her...





	

“Barry!”

“Hey Kara.”

“What are you doing here?”

Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, landed softly on her feet in the same spot she’d first met Barry Allen, aka the Flash. The DEO had given her intel of a red blur buzzing around National City and she’d known who it was and followed him to the secluded area. Barry pulled the mask down from his face and she noticed he wore the same apparatus as last time. “Not that I’m not happy you’re here! It’s just a surprise!”

“I’m just happy you remember me.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” she asked, noticing his solemn face. “Barry? What is it?”

“I… I changed things. On my Earth,” he said, looking up at the night sky, reveling in the lack of light pollution that had him seeing millions of stars. The lack of air pollution was appreciated as well, so when he took a large lungful of air, he didn’t feel like he was going to choke on car exhaust. “The timeline I mean.” At Kara’s confused look he continued. “I traveled back in time, and changed an event that occurred.”

“You can travel through time? That’s so cool!” she said, beaming, yet when she saw his pinched face her expression fell slightly. “I mean… Not cool?” She reached out, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. She remembered a time when she’d been down and he’d been there for her. Now, it was her turn to be there for him. “Talk to me, Barry. We might not have known each other long, but I’m here to listen.”

Barry told her everything. Everything about Zoom, his father dying, going back to save his mother, then having Reverse Flash go and kill her again… And how that wasn’t enough and that things were still different. Worse than what they’d been before. By the end of it, he was rubbing his tired eyes and fighting off frustrated tears and so Kara hugged her friend and he returned her hug as tightly as he could.

“I don’t know I just… I guess I wanted to come here and make sure I didn’t mess things up here as well. That my visit here wasn’t changed or…”

“Not that I know of,” said Kara.

“You wouldn’t know,” he said, eyes now pleading. “Tell me?”

Kara gestured down to the ground and together they sat in the tall grass, the wind making her hair and cape flutter as Kara told her version of what she remembered happening during Barry’s visit. Thankfully, everything she said matched up to what he remembered, and his shoulders sagged in relief.

“Good. That’s good,” he said. “Well, at least I didn’t mess up your life.”

“You have a lot of people mad at you, don’t you?” she asked, meeting his eyes, a look of sympathy on her face because she knew what it was like to have close family and friends upset with her. 

“Some still don’t talk to me in the way I’m used to. Like… There’s this invisible wall and no matter how hard I bang on it… It won’t break. I can’t get through it.”

“I’m sorry, Barry…” said Kara, hand now on his shoulder, and he nodded while placing his hand over hers in thanks. “So… How long do you want to stay?”

“I… I don’t know. I just told everyone I was visiting a friend. I just needed a break. You know? Not long. Maybe just a day. Or two.”

“In that case… Want to go get some donuts?” she asked. “The perfect mood-booster food alongside potstickers.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He pulled his mask down and the both of them stood, brushing off the seats of their suits in the process to get the dirt and flecks of grass off. “I remember where the shop is. Race you?”

Within ten minutes the patrons of National City’s best donut shop, were in awe as Supergirl and her friend Flash exited the shop with a box of donuts each.

**END**


End file.
